


The Coffee Shop Girl in a Bar

by SereneCalamity



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:52:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9446225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneCalamity/pseuds/SereneCalamity
Summary: Regina has had a crush on the cute coffee shop worker for some time now...SwanQueen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is yet another one of my stories that was meant to be a short oneshot and just blew out of control. And I of course had to mention Jefferson in here, because I'm so in love with Sebastian Stan.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.

Regina Mills licked her lower lip as she tried to keep herself from looking over her shoulder for the hundredth time, but she couldn't help herself.

She did it.

"Why don't you just go over there?" Belle French asked pointedly, drawing Regina back to the presence and she turned back around, her cheeks flushing slightly at being caught. "Yes, yes, we all know that you're starting at the Coffee Shop Girl. Just like you stare at her every time we go into the coffee shop, and when you see her on campus, and when we're studying in the library and she's in there visiting her friend who works behind the counter."

"Just go over and talk to her," Ashley Boyd encouraged as she took a sip of her drink and leaned over to nudge her in the side with her elbow. "What have you got to loose?"

"Oh, I don't know, my dignity? Pride?" Regina rolled her eyes and very pointedly did not look back over her shoulder. Her neck hurt because of the way she was forcing herself not to move, keeping her eyes on the dance floor that was in front of her rather than letting her eyes stray back to the bar. The club was crowded and dim, the only lights coming from the spinning blue, green and pink lights that were flashing on and off, occasionally lighting up the patrons of the club but mainly leaving them in the dark. Which was a good thing, given most of the people in the club were completely drunk and some of them actually looked as though they were having sex in the middle of the crowded dance floor.

"You've been pining after her for months," Belle reasoned, needing to lift her voice to be heard over the pounding music. "If you go over there, and she doesn't seem at all interested when you introduce yourself, then just buy a drink and come back over here." Regina pursed her lips together, tapping her finger against the side of her glass.

It sounded like a simple enough idea.

And it wasn't as though she usually had any problem with going after things that she wanted.

But things just weren't the same when it came to the Coffee Shop Girl.

She was absolutely fucking gorgeous—and completely _not_ Regina's usual type.

She had long blonde hair that was cut short on one side, the rest of her hair always worn over the opposite shoulder, a dozen intricate braids woven into it and there were a couple of faded pink and blue streaks through her hair. She had a piercings all up one ear and the other ear had one stud in the lower lobe and an industrial piercing at the top, two studs in her tongue and a ring in her nose. She had tattoo's up both of her arms and Regina had once caught a glimpse of her back when her shirt had hiked up, and she had had a tattoo across her lower back, maybe more further up. She was completely confident in her own skin, oozed sexuality and had a lazy smirk that made Regina's panties wet everytime it was aimed in her direction.

Regina had done some research, and she knew that the blonde was studying law at the same University Regina was going to. She worked at Regina, Belle and Ashley's favourite coffee shop that was only a couple of blocks from campus, and her best friend—and maybe lover, Regina hadn't quite figured that out—Ruby Hood worked at the campus library. Her other best friend was a handsome and a little eccentric guy named Jefferson Hatter, who worked at the coffee shop with her, and who Regina would definitely have a thing for if she hadn't seen the blonde first.

Emma Swan.

She was fucking _gorgeous_.

And Regina was head over heels for, even though she had only ever spoken with her to give her coffee order.

"Hi," came a rough voice behind her, and her whole body seized up because she knew for absolute certainty who it was. And even if she wasn't certain, the way that Belle and Ashley had gone wide eyed would have given it away. "My friends are sort of occupied and so I thought that I would come over here and introduce myself properly." Regina finally forced herself to turn around and look up at Emma, and she really hoped that her appreciation wasn't showing as obviously on her face. The dress she had on was orange-red colour, almost completely backless with a single tie behind her neck, and the front was plunging, showing off cleavage and dipping down almost to her stomach. The hem was only a couple of inches below her ass, and when Emma came around to sit next to them, the hem flicked up and gave Regina a peek of the perfect, peachy curves of her ass.

"I'm Belle," Belle recovered first, giving Emma a charming smile and holding out her hand. Emma reached out and shook her hand, the dozen silver bangles on her arms jingling, and Regina was suddenly _insanely_ jealous of her friend for getting to touch the blonde so easily.

"Of course, I remember your names from the coffee shop," Emma responded. "I have a great memory. Ashley—" she pointed her finger at Ashley who nodded and smiled. "And Regina." Regina was pretty sure there was a different way that she purred out her name, but maybe she was just imagining it. She blinked at Emma and then quickly looked over at her friends for help, but they were just gazing back at her pointedly.

"Uh, s—so what happened to your friends?" She stammered out and Emma gave her a lazy smile, licking her lips quickly and letting Regina catch a flash of the metal in her tongue, before jerking her head over her shoulder.

"They've been dating for the past three years," Emma responded easily, not looking at all as affected as Regina, and the dark haired woman twisted in her booth to look at the bar. "When they're drinking they become even more disgusting when they're around each other," her words were teasing though, and there was clear affection in her voice. Ruby and Jefferson were still there, Ruby practically climbing the man, and Jefferson's hands down the girls tiny pair of shorts.

Well, at least Regina knew that Emma wasn't with Ruby.

That made her stupidly happy.

"Oh wow," Ashley let out a laugh. "They look...Happy?"

"That's one way to put it," Emma laughed and shrugged, finishing off her bottle of beer and putting it down on the table in front of them. "Nah, they're good. I love them. It just gets a little stifling when they end up like that."

"Totally understandable," Belle laughed and then looked at Regina, narrowing her eyes and giving a slight jerk of her head in Emma's direction. Regina just shook her head, which drew Emma's attention and she arched an eyebrow in question. "I need to go to the bathroom," she announced. "Ashley. Come with me?"

"Sure," Ashley grinned widely, knowing exactly what it was that Belle was trying to do and more than happy to go along with it. "We'll be back soon!" She stood up and grabbed Belle's hand, and the two of them disappeared into the throngs of dancing people in a split second. Emma watched them go with a tilt of her head before looking at Emma with a smooth smile on her face, an amused glint in her eye.

"So..." she began.

"So..." Regina had never felt so uncomfortable and as put on the spot in her whole life, and she downed the remaining half of her drink in a mouthful and instantly felt it flooding through her veins and making her skin tingle. There had been a reason why she had been drinking it slowly, given Ashley had a habit of always getting the most potent drink on the menu, and she tried not to finish them because she always wanted to keep her head.

"So I was thinking," Emma twisted in the booth, and the next thing Regina knew, Emma had her hand resting on the back of Regina's neck, her thumb resting behind the shell of Regina's ear. A stab of heat shot through Regina's body and her eyes widened as she looked at Emma. "I want you to come back to my place."

"Uh..." Regina's tongue felt heavy in her mouth.

"It's taken me long enough to see you somewhere that it seemed appropriate to actually make a move. The coffee shop isn't exactly the best place to do it," Emma continued, leaning in closer so that Regina could feel Emma's breath against her cheeks. "You're always with your friends when you come into the coffee house, and whenever I see you around the University campus, you're always so focused on your books."

"Yeah, I—I'm on a scholarship and so I need to keep my grades up," as soon as the words were out of her mouth she regretted them. Emma had asked her to come home with her and rather than addressing that part of the conversation, she had focused on the part about her studies. But Emma didn't look as though she minded all that much. In fact, her eyes were dancing in amusement and her bright red painted lips were pulled upward. "But I—" she dug her nails into the palm of the other hand, just to double check that everything that was happening was real. "But I would want to. To, um, come back to your place." Emma was nodding and she stood up abruptly. "Oh, now?" Regina blinked, feeling like an idiot.

She had done one night stands before.

In fact, they were kind of what she preferred.

She didn't really have time for a relationship, and finding the right lover and partner could be so time consuming.

But with Emma it felt different.

"Hey, if you want to do the whole thing where we take this slow and go out on a couple of dates, I'm totally fine with that," Emma was smiling easily at her, not looking too bothered. Regina was still trying to catch up with what exactly was going on—with the fact that Emma, the fucking gorgeous barrista she had been lusting after for _months_ —was interested in her, and wanted to go home with her. "Are you alright?" Emma tilted her head to the side, her long hair swishing forward as she leaned forward so that Regina could hear her over the music, and Regina realized that she had just been sitting there in silence.

"Yes," she said abruptly, standing up so quickly that she almost smacked the top of her head into Emma's chin. Her cheeks flushed red as Emma let out a laugh and took a step backward. "Let's go."

* * *

The walk back to Emma's was surprisingly not silent. Regina had never been a big talker, but she liked it listen, which is why she was such good friends with Belle and Ashley, because when the girls were all together, they would talk so much Regina could barely get a word in edgeways even if she wanted to. Emma mainly talked about Jefferson and Ruby, the three of them had been friends since high school, but it wasn't until they had started University that the pair had started dating. Then she began talking about her work, and her degree, and Regina couldn't believe that Emma was actually opening up _to her,_ that they were actually having a proper conversation.

When they reached Emma's apartment building, the calm that had slowly settled over Regina in their short work there had quickly disappeared, and the nerves filled the pit of her stomach as they took two flights of stairs. Emma had her key tucked in between her phone and it's case, and she took it out, sending a flirtatious half smile over her shoulder to Regina before opening the door. The apartment was small and a little messy, more cluttered than Regina's place, but it also looked more lived in than her own. There were photos and paintings hanging on the walls, text books and papers spread out on the coffee table and couch, and a couple of clothes that were hanging off the back of the arm chair by the flat screen TV. Emma reached out for Regina's hand, linking their fingers together without hesitation and leading her across the lounge to the bedroom, flicking on the lamp beside the bed.

The bedroom was nowhere near as cluttered as the rest of the house appeared to be. The curtains for the window on the opposite side of the room were closed, the queen sized bed with a cream and coffee coloured duvet cover and matching pillow cases was made with only a couple of crinkles in the cover, probably from her sitting down. There were a couple of pairs of shoes lined up by the wardrobe and two photo frames on the bedside table. One was of her with Jefferson and Ruby, and another was her with a younger boy with dark hair.

"Who's that?" Regina asked, trying to cover up her nerves.

"My little brother, Henry," Emma replied as she let go of her hand, reaching over to flip the photo around. "I don't think he needs to see this." Regina let out an awkward laugh, and Emma drew her lower lip into her mouth, frowning slightly at her. Regina felt worry seep into her mind, wondering if Emma was starting to have second thoughts, now that they were alone and it was obvious just how nervous the brunette was. "You know..." Emma's voice was low and husky, and it stoked the hunger inside her, bringing it back to life, overriding the nervousness. "I've been watching you for a while now..."

Regina swallowed hard.

"And I know that you've been watching me," Emma stepped forward, standing up close to Regina, partly behind her. Regina couldn't hold back the shudder that ran through her, even though the apartment was warm, and there was a hot buzz covering her body. "And I know that you're set on your studies and your degree and your career," Emma's finger hooked under the strap that was holding Regina's dress over one shoulder, letting it glide down her arm and then leaned forward to kiss the newly exposed skin. "But I was thinking that maybe you could fit me into your schedule, and we could see how things go."

"Yes," Regina breathed out before she even realized that she was talking. She hadn't even realized that she had closed her eyes and begun tilting her head back until Emma's hand came up touched the back of her neck.

"But for now," Emma kissed her shoulder again, but this time a little closer to the curve of her neck. "You're wearing too many clothes." Regina bit down hard on her lower lip, her fingers twitching at her side as she wondered what to do with them. A lot of them time, she took control in the bedroom, only because she knew what she wanted, and she went after it. But Emma moved to stand behind her, and she immediately set about unzipping the back of Regina's dress, and she clearly knew what she wanted.

So she let the blonde take charge.

Regina wanted to see Emma, but the way the blonde was undressing her slowly, letting her fingers trail over olive coloured skin, breathing out hot puffs of breath against her back as she finally started tugging off the dress she was wearing. Regina hadn't worn a bra underneath the black and dark purple dress, which meant that when the dress pooled around her ankles, she was straight away down to the thong and high heels that she was wearing.

"Shit, you're gorgeous," Emma touched her hands to either side of Regina's waist, leaning forward and sucking hard against the back of her neck. Regina's body jerked in response, feeling Emma pressed up against her back, feeling that the other girl was still full clothed. Emma's hands reached around, and Regina's whole body tensed as the blonde's fingers brushed ever so lightly over her stomach, inching upward, nearly making her way to Regina's breasts, but then she dropped her hands again. Regina felt disappointment, her breasts already beginning to feel heavy and ache, her nipples hardened.

Emma tugged at the lace of Regina's thong, and Regina could feel her dropping to her knees behind her, lowering herself as she pulled down her underwear. Emma left a kiss behind her thigh, and then licked a path down her calf and Regina's breathing was coming out short and fast. Then she undone the string that was lacing up Regina's shoes and then straightened up.

"On the bed," Emma murmured, pressing a hand to the arch of Regina's back. Regina stepped out of her shoes but then hesitated at the edge of the bed. She wasn't sure if Emma wanted her to turn around and lay on her back, and then if she did that, it meant she was going to on full display. "On your hands and knees, knees apart," Emma whispered, nudging her forward again, and Regina could hear movement behind her and guessed that the blonde was undressing. She took in a deep breath and decided to follow along, crawling onto the bed.

Regina was on all fours, feeling incredibly exposed. She had been in this position a hundred times before, but there was just something about it, with the lights on, with this girl that she had only stared at and fantasized about that felt so different. And she couldn't see Emma's face, she didn't know what she was thinking or feeling...She didn't know if she liked what she saw or if she was just going through with this now because she was horny.

"You're over thinking," came a purr from behind her, and she jerked when she felt a tongue lick one of her ass cheeks, teeth biting down lightly. "Stop over thinking and just feel."

"Feel what?" Regina immediately felt her need to snap back rising, an automatic reaction to her uncertainty. "You're not doing—" she cut off with a squeak as she felt Emma lick a stripe, from deep between her legs over her cunt, and upwards, over her ass. "Oh, _fuck_ ," she gasped out, her body jerking forward when Emma did it again. Most of the time, her first reaction to anyone near her ass would be to tell them to piss off; it had been something that many of the men she had been with before had pushed, and sometimes she would grudgingly let them in.

But she wanted this.

Whatever Emma wanted to do, she wanted this.

"Fuck," Regina moaned again, her body jolting again when Emma licked her again, still a slow drag of her tongue, parting her folds and then up and over her rear entrance.

"Relax, Gina," Emma murmured from behind her, fingernails slowing scratching Regina's feet lightly, and then up over the back of her calf. Regina's skin felt like it was buzzing, completely alive under the blondes touch. "I just want to make you feel good." Regina felt the mattress shift behind her and knew that Emma was changing positions. Regina curled her fingers into the sheets of the bed, trying to keep her arms steady, holding her body up as she felt Emma's hot breath on the backs of her legs and then over her dripping cunt. Emma pushed Regina's thighs, forcing them even further apart and Regina shivered again, knowing that Emma could see all of her most private of parts.

And that was when Emma stopped speaking and Regina felt as though white noise had filled her head.

Emma's tongue dipped properly inside Regina, not just skimming over her folds like it had the past couple of times. Regina made an unintelligible noise in her throat, her toes curling. Emma's tongue felt like it was laced with some sweet kind of drug and Regina knew that she was addicted the second it entered her. The blonde moved leisurely, as though she had all the time in the world, licking at the inside of Regina's walls, pushing in further and further as Emma shuffled forward on the mattress. Regina could already feel herself close to an orgasm, Emma curling her tongue and slurping filthily as Regina dripped down her throat. Regina began rocking her hips back and forth, hoping to encourage Emma to slide her tongue forward further, over her clit, but Emma seemed to know what she was doing, drawing backwards every time Regina thrust toward her, avoiding her clit.

" _Emma_ ," Regina whined, but even without the touch to the sensitive nerves, Emma's skilful tongue inside her was enough to make her come. "Shit!" Her back arched so violently she heard a few clicks in the vertebrae, and she felt a release snap inside her. Emma let out a long, low moan as Regina filled her mouth, gushing over her tongue, and she swallowed her down. "Shit...Shit...Emma..." Regina's body spasmed a few more times, Emma's tongue still making relaxed, soothing circles in her cunt, letting Regina ride out the orgasm and it's after shocks before lifted her hand and pressing it to Regina's clit. "Oh God!" Regina's body snapped forward again, the pressure pushing her back to the edge.

"Come on, Gina," Emma's lips were sticky against her ass as she pulled her face back from where it had been buried in her cunt. "Come again. I want you to come from me touching your clit. Want you to soak my blankets so I wake up tomorrow and all I can smell is you..." her finger was making tight, quick circles on her clit, knowing how to touch her with just the right amount of pressure to make her come again within seconds.

"Fuck," Regina gasped out as Emma laved the velvet of her tongue across Regina's ass, between the crevice and then kissing her way over her lower back. Emma's finger didn't let up with it's pressure, strumming her clit, and Regina's muscle almost hurt with how hard they were contracting as yet another orgasm ripped through her body, and she could feel the liquid dripping down her thighs and undoubtedly soaking the bed. When her body finally stopped spasming, she collapsed forward, her arms too shaky to keep herself up any longer. Her face smushed into the duvet, which smelt faintly of cigarette smoke, but mainly of the perfume that Emma was always wearing and something citrusy.

Emma was still leaving playful nips and lingering kisses across her lower back and down her thighs, little kitten licks occasionally over Regina's lips. Regina rolled over and splayed out her arms over her head, her chest still heaving, breasts heavy and nipples hard. Emma's mouth and chin were damp and her pupils were blown, eyes locked on the brunette. It was the first time that Regina got to see her naked, and Regina was not at all disappointed.

Her skin was more pale than Regina's, and the tattoo's on her arms were bright and colourful. As she crawled beside Regina, the dark haired woman caught a glimpse of the tattoo on her back as well. Regina wanted to study every single one of the woman's ink, study each piece of art, but her body was still humming from her orgasm and her fingers felt thick and heavy as she lifted her hand toward Emma. Emma gritted her teeth together as Regina rubbed a hand up and down Emma's arm before scratching her way lightly down Emma's chest, her fingernails catching on her nipples and making the the blonde whine. When she reached between her legs, Regina felt her own cunt pulse as she that Emma was already wet.

Regina slipped a finger inside her, reveling in just _how wet_ Emma was, to the point where when Regina sunk another finger inside her, there was a wet noise.

"Fuck, Emma," Regina swallowed hard.

"Wanted you for a long time," Emma breathed out, leaning forward and burying her face in Regina's neck, leaving open mouthed kisses down her throat and over her collarbone. Regina slid her fingers back and forth, in and out of the blonde, and Emma began to move her hips in time with her movement. Regina heard Emma's breathing hitched, and she stopped kissing her, instead just breathing heavily against her skin.

Emma was quieter than Regina when she came, her breathing labored and her teeth biting down almost painfully on her shoulder. Regina couldn't help herself when Emma rolled to the side, she lifted her hand to her mouth, sucking on her finger and tasting Emma and enjoying the sweet flavor on her tongue.

"Shit," the blonde huffed out a laugh. "You're so fucking hot."

It was only then—when they were panting and laying next to each other—that they finally kissed, and Regina knew that this was going to be one of her new favourite past times. Emma's lips were slick with her own spit and Regina's arousal, and the taste was intoxicating as they slipped across Regina's mouth. From the way that Emma had eaten her out, Regina already knew that the blonde was skilled with her tongue, and she could feel a spark in the pit of her stomach as Emma traced the inside of her mouth lazily, sucking on her tongue. They pulled apart and Regina lifted herself off the pillow to rub her nose along the side of Emma's nose affectionately, before both girls fell back against the bed.

"So that was..." Regina let out a long, whooshing breath when she finally managed to breathe normally again. Emma turned her head on the pillow, looking at the dark haired woman beside her and grinned. She twisted on the bed, putting a tattooed arm over her bare stomach, and Regina couldn't help but trace her fingers around one of the tattoo's, an elegant swan that stretched over her upper arm with flowers and vines twining around her. "Amazing," she finished her sentence, even though it was cheesy.

"It was," Emma smiled and nodded. She was relaxed and she made a happy noise as Regina followed one of her tattoo's down her arm, to where it finished at her wrist.

"Next time I want to taste you properly," the words were out before she realized the implication.

"Next time?" Emma murmured, and Regina bit her swollen mouth before meeting Emma's eyes. To her surprise, there was only a hopeful gleam in Emma's eyes, no hesitation.

"Yeah, next time," Regina confirmed, dropping her fingers from where they were resting on Emma's wrist so that they interlaced with hers.

"You think I could take you out on a date beforehand as well?" Emma rolled over, splaying her fingers out across Regina's stomach. Regina took a beat to appreciate the way their bodies contrasted with each other—Regina's tanned, unmarred skin and Emma's ivory, beautifully tattooed body—before she finally answered.

"Absolutely."

**Author's Note:**

> So let me know what you think :)


End file.
